The Fellowship of the Elves
by Roselyne
Summary: Two warriors are sent through time. Their target: Legolas Greenleaf. One is sent to protect him.. The other, to kill him... - Yep, you don't dream: Chapter 4 is there! ;-)
1. What Dreams May Show

**_Disclaimer: _**_None of Tolkien's character belong to me :,(... *sad sniffle*, but I happilly borrow them for this new fanfic ^___^_

_**Note of the author: **I put this first chapter as a **prototype**, I want to reassure you, I'll keep on writing the other fanfics, and sometimes - if I get some reviews - I'll put more chapters of this one :-) When **chapter two** of "Fellowship of the Elves" will apear, I may be post again this one with some **correction/modification**, for some of the **dialogs** seem '**flat**'... But you can already read the first idea ^___^_

_ Next story to be updated: **Dark in the Night** - **6** in french and **2** in english ;-)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE ELVES**

**_Chapter one - What Dreams May Tell_**

At first, there was darkness...

Yet he didn't fear it... He didn't even realize it was darkness.... His eyes were closed...

Then he heard what reminded him of a thunder blast. He became aware of the wind swirling around him. He felt some warmth on his fair face, and opened his clear blue eyes...

Autmatically he recognized the place. So odd, yet so familiar now... He was standing on a green hill. In front of him, the sun was rising. He raised an arm before his eyes to protect them from the sudden light after the dakness. The wind was slowly and gently playing with his long blonde hair. Before his eyes, laid the human city. The biggest human city Legolas had ever seen... And probably the uggliest thing he had ever seen also... He could guess it was human, for no other race could be seen. And yet, he wondered how one could be surviving in such a place without turning crazy. For as far as he could see, giants houses like straight trees were standing and shining in a metallic glitter. Humans seemed to be living in these, but there were not exactely tree at all. It seemed the city was mostly rocks and metal than forests and grass. 

Legolas was also breathing hard. Something was in the air... Something he couldn't figure out, but was making him suffocate... Near the "high-trees" city, his keen eyes could get glimpses dozens of bridges going straight or curved and turning one around the others in a logic Legolas couldn't understand. Those bridges seemed also to be carved directly in rocks. They had the same colors as the "tree-houses". A mixture of aggressive grey and sick brown, that was making the elf unease. On the bridges, he could see carts probably carrying humans. Most cart than he had ever seen in his whole long life. But he couldn't actually see the humans, for the carts seemed to cover up their innocupants. It was when he had seen some human coming out of those carts or entering them that he realized what they were exactely. Yet, something was so strange, that no horses were pulling those carts. Was it magic? They seemed to move for themselves. As if they were living beings. But the sound they were emitting was almost as horrible as orcs growls. Legolas turned wide-eyed as once again he tried to make an estimation of the number of people living there... He had never seen such a gathering of humans anywhere but here. 

His attention was caught by some gigglings and high pitched voices near him. Slightly on his left, human children were playing in a playground with strange devices in a brightly colored material he couldn't guess. Their parents were observing them with warm smiles, or frowns, or chatting with each others. Legolas got a slight smile. Children never changes, from one places to another, were they elven or human. Playing was the most important thing in their life. The ONLY thing in their life...

'In a place like Hell, kids will always play...', he mused. But he didn't worry at all. It wasn't the first time that he was coming here.

The kids kept on playing, completely unaware of his presence. Legolas wondered if they could actually see him at all. With a sense of déjà-vu, he turned to look around. On his right, sitting on a giant ladybird toy, was a little red-haired girl, simply staring at the sky that Legolas had been looking just before. Kids seemed to ignore her as well. But she didn't seem to pay attention to them. A strange out-of-place expression was on her face. An expression too adult for such a young child. Sadeness, bitterness... and fatality... ? 

Legolas saw her repeating the gesture he had seen many time before: She raised her hand in the direction of the sky over the High-Trees city, as if she wanted to show something... to him...!

And Legolas turned around to look at the High-Tree city...

At that time, another sun appeard in the sky that turned into a blindish white...

Legolas raised his arms to protect his eyes from the painful light.

Above him, the light seemed interrupted by little shadows. He could see his hand outstretched above and felt the soft grass beneath him. He sighed and brought his hand to his face, brushing it slightly and feeling a light layer of sweat. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, brushing his hand through his long pale hair. Above him the rays of the morning sun were playing among the leaves of the tree under which he had fallen asleep.

_Every night, the same dream, the same strange place, but why... ? What are they trying to tell me...?_

Legolas could hear the other packing their stuffs and exchanging shouts, some of joy and some of annoyance. The Fellowship of the Ring... It was slowly but surely turning into a familly. A strange familly... But a familly nonetheless... 

_Two months already passed since we left Rivendell and started on this quest... Is it because of the closeness of the Ring that the dreams seem to want to show me something...? If so, what? _

Legolas remained a few more moment on the ground, not willing to join them for a short moment, but still debating about his dreams... His strange dreams... Were they really something about some future? Never in the past did he have revelating dreams ... e was just a warrior... A warrior-prince... With no magical talent... So why was he having the same drams every single night...

_I don't know why... But eventhough life seems to exist in that strange place... I feel a threat... _

And every passing night, the dream was revelating a little bit more...

There was a time where the little red-haired girl wasn't in his dream at all. But then, he had never tried to look around. Now she was always appearing in the end of his dream. The same little girl with adult eyes. Could she really see him or was she just raising her hand towards the sky in a gesture that had nothing to do with him at all?

_But the sky turned white today... Was it the light of the morning mixing with my dream, or was it something else?_

Legolas opened his clear blue eyes.

_I bet I'll have to wait til tonight to learn more about it..._

Legols sit and and brushed a strand of hair past his shoulder. Looking at his friends with a calm gaze. 

_Could my dream hold the key to the destiny of the Fellowship, of Middle-Earth? _

"Master Elf!", started Gimli with his grumphy and teasing voice, "I believe you finally went over your beauty sleep! Will an empty stomac serve your purpose as well? For our hobbit-friends are willing to leave no edible traces of our passage in this place."

Legolas got a soft laugh at the vision of Sam's face, full-mouthed with some eggs and meat, and turned to put his hads on his pack, not willing to delay further his friends. 

_... Could it?_ , Legolas went on on his thought about the dream, _and how am I suppose to interpret it? Is it really showing the future? Or some hidden and forgotten past? That place seems so strange..._

Legolas could barely remember when this dream had started to appear in his sleep. At first, he was just standing there in the darkness, then the light had come and he had been watching a strange city in front of him. At that time he had woken up, puzzled, but not thinking much about it...

Now it was coming every single night... With more details each time... And this point was annoying him... For he felt that it was imperative that he could interpret the dreams before it was too late...

Legolas put his bow and quiver on his back and turned with a soft smile towards the others who were finishing eating and packing. One more day in the beautiful yet dangerous wilderness. No doubt or fear could be read in his eyes as he bent to pick up his bag and throw it over his shoulder, flattening his clothes with his hands.

He would have to talk to Gandalf about the Dream... Perhaps the Ystari could help him understand... 

He didn't see Aragorn throwing a questionning look in his direction. But the ranger remained silent.

***************************

_That's it ! :-)_

_Prototype of first chapter ;P_

_Comments, puleeeeeeeeeeze? *___*  
*puppy dog's eyes*_

_As I said, I will *not* let the other fics unfinished... I needed to started this one as I had the idea in my head ;p  
Next week: **Dark is the Night 2** in english (if I can get my hands on my dictionnary) and **Dark is the Night 6 **in french ;)_


	2. A threat from the Sky

**_Disclaimer: _**_None of Tolkien's character belong to me :,(... *sad sniffle*, but I happily borrow them for this new fanfic ^___^_

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE ELVES**

**_Chapter Two – A threat from the Sky_**

The sun was beginning its slow descent towards the horizon. Night wouldn't come before a few hours, yet the troop had decided to make a halt for a moment in order to eat and rest a little before to start a more difficult part of their journey through the plains and mountains. They had traveled more miles than expected, and their advance on the forecast seemed to bring some joy to Legolas. For a moment, he almost forgot his nocturnal torments.

Considering the rapidity of their progression, they couldn't ask more effort to the hobbits without allowing them some rest. All of them, in reality, were treasuring this little break under the sun of this soft afternoon. Sometimes, scarifying some moments in order to raise the troops' spirit could be really beneficial.

Sam had just dived one more time into the pot where meat and eggs were cooking, in order to get some more provisions that he would share with Frodo. The latter, sitting near Aragorn, was looking at Merry and Pippin who were sword-trained by Boromir. Aragorn was laughing, and trying to advise the young hobbits. Boromir was also meeting difficulties to remain serious. Any trace of his greed for the ring seemed to have flown away at that moment. Legolas considered them without realizing that a soft smile had appeared on his lips. He would really have forgotten about the events of his dreams, if he hadn't caught something dark in Frodo's eyes as the young Halfling turned towards him.

In Frodo's eyes, he could read a total refusal to give up to a carefree attitude. He knew that everything was but the calm before the storm. The hobbit felt like he was responsible for all the plagues of Middle-Earth; and searching for the elf's eyes, in fear that the latter would break the actual spell by warning them of an upcoming danger. Legolas felt his heart heavy. Frodo didn't want him to warn them of a danger, but on the other hand, the hobbit knew it was an unavoidable Fate, and this was in stand-by mode for any imminent attack. Happy moments were so rare for him since his uncle had given him the One Ring, that he seemed out of place in the actual joy.

The contact between their gazes didn't last more of a second before Frodo turned again towards Boromir and the two other hobbits, and pretended he was interested in Sam's conversation; but for Legolas, this mere second was enough to wake memories almost forgotten. This adult gaze, filled with fatality, in a child face… Yes, in his dreams, the little red-haired girl had the same gaze.  Legolas viewed again the scene where she was raising her arm towards the sky to show him something – if of course this movement was addressed to him – her expression could have been _'look, this is a catastrophe I know to happen, and that I can't prevent…'. Legolas felt an unpleasant tingling on his spine and a cold sweat on his back. He looked straight forward._

In the plain that spread many miles away at his sight, no enemy or danger was visible. And yet, Legolas had the sensation he was observed, and a feeling close to fear was moving inside of him. Was it a real threat, or a simple recollection from his dream? He remembered of his morning's decision: to seek advice from the ystari. He turned to look at Gandalf. The latter was talking with Gimli, or rather: Gimli was talking to him, trying one more time to persuade their leader to pass through the mines of Moria. Legolas clenched his teeth. Why did the Valar allow that stupid dwarf to join them in this quest? Gandalf's attitude was clearly showing that himself wasn't very fond of passing through the said mines. This relieved Legolas a little. In a blink, Legolas judged that the conversation between the Ystari and the dwarf was sterile and decided to interfere. He needed to talk to Gandalf before a calamity would happen. Oh, he wasn't really pressed by time, he could wait a few minutes, or even a few hours, but he needed to know. And as the discussion between the dwarf and the ystari was leading nowhere, he would feel no guilt to arrived in the middle of it and request council to Gandalf. He wouldn't perhaps have such an occasion before long. He jumped with a feline grace from rocks to rocks to move closer to Gandalf. Gimli saw this and frowned deeply. Legolas was about to mock his expression when something caught his attention before he could ever say a word to Gandalf.

Something in the sky.

He passed by Gandalf and Gimli without stopping, much to the dwarf's joy, and leaped on the highest rock. He stopped there and focused all his senses towards the anomaly he had detected in the Great Azure. His narrowed eyes were but two thin lines, his ears on the lookout were trying to filter all sounds coming from the Fellowship. His whole being was strained in the interpretation of the anomaly.

Aragorn had been observing Legolas from times to times for the past few days. Something seemed to go wrong for the elf. He ignored if it was something terrible, but he had certainly to be serious, as Legolas had in his sleep a reaction quite rare for an elf. The ranger didn't dare questioning his friend, trying to see if it would pass naturally. He knew all too well the elf's immense pride. Legolas would negate any illness of wounds as long as he could. He would only admit it if someone like Sam would notice it, there he wouldn't have any excuse… Aragorn nibbled his pipe. Legolas' behavior wasn't really alarming… But he had decided to keep an eye open in order to prevent the actual situation to become worse. All the members of the Fellowship needed to be at their maximum… Especially with the Ring, so close to them.

_Would Legolas be a victim of the Ring?, this thought flashed briefly in his mind. At the very moment he turned towards the elf, he noticed that Legolas had changed his observation post. The next moment, he glimpsed the elf, perched on his rock, in an attitude that left no doubt on the meaning: he had seen something, and apparently it wasn't an ally._

"What's wrong, Legolas?", Aragorn shouted, trying to cover the cheeping of the hobbits who had just tricked Boromir by claiming they were hurt, and had now tripped him to the ground, trying to tickle him. All of them – exception for the said hobbits, too busy with their technique of immobilization of the son of Gondor – raised their eyes towards the elf. Sam saw the anomaly in the sky. "It looks like a cloud…", he simply said.

Boromir examined it also. He didn't have the piercing sight of Legolas, but he noticed a detail, though: "a cloud that moves fast… and against the wind!". It was as if an invisible signal had moved among them. Forgotten were the moments of carefree happiness. All were recovering very fast their reflexes of hunted warriors.

Legolas' eyes widened. He had just recognized what was flying towards them at high speed. A more fearful enemy than what he had first expected.

"CREBAINS FROM DUNLAND!!!"

Aragorn reacted automatically; his ranger's overpowering any other reflexes. « HIDE!!! And kill the fire! »

And while Sam was rapidly throwing some boiling water on the fire, and that Gimli was helping Gandalf to hide behind one of the rocks, the other members of the fellowship jumped to the closest hiding place they could reach, could it be bushes or cracks between rocks. 

For a few seconds, it was only the silence… As if Legolas had launched a false alert. But at the very moment Merry wanted to speak about it, and explosion of croaks and deafening cheeping was heard. Sam, raising his head, saw giant crows dark as the night hedge hopping over them  

All of them, in their hiding place, were trying to remain as still as they could in order to merge into the elements around them. The quickness of the crebains was an advantage for those birds, but couldn't allow them to see a living being unless that being was moving, or was too exposed to the sight. They seemed however to detect some smell of the camp as they flew in circle, spying with their little black eyes any trace of a potential target. 

From where he was hidden, barely breathing, Sam could see the swirl of black feathers above them, and got a panicked thought for Frodo who wasn't by his side. Moving slightly, he tended his neck in order to distinguish the others, but his place under the rock was offering very little of the outside view. He was about to flatten again on the ground when he glimpsed Legolas not far from where he was, still as a statue among the bushes and gazing the birds, his body tensed. For awhile, Sam was reassured by the only presence of another from their group, but then, he realized with horror why he had been able to see Legolas: if the elf's green clothes were allowing him to hide perfectly in the dark undergrowth, his pale face and fair hair were like a spotlight in the darkness.

And if the crebains could spot the elf, the whole fellowship would be in danger…

The birds' flying over them seemed to last an eternity for each of them. But after a last circle, they all flew away as noisy as when they first came. Had they notice one or another member of the fellowship, they didn't show it for they didn't attack. But perhaps that the attack wasn't what they had been here for, Sam thought, rising slowly from the rocks, as other heads were appearing here and there. Everybody was untouched apparently. But what had just happened was going to force them to reconsider their situation.

"What was that ?! ", Merry broke the silence with a high-pitched and shaking voice, as if fearing the return of the crebains if he was making too much noise. "I never saw birds of that type!"

Gandalf leant on his stick to rise completely from his hiding spot and spoke with a low voice. "Those are not just birds. They are from the race of the crebains from Dunland and Fangorn", he nodded to Legolas to confirm his analysis and went on, "I ignore why they are so far from their territory. One could think they are feeling from something, but I'd rather opt for the fact they were sent to spy the land. Earlier, I saw some hawks flying high in the sky, and in a steady flight. Our path to the south is watched…"

He took a deep breath. Instinctively Legolas turned towards the high mountains covered of white snow at the east from where they actually were. If the path to the South couldn't be taken anymore, he was quite certain of what direction Gandalf would take next.

"We have to take the path of Caradhras mountain!", Gandalf went on, confirming Legolas' thoughts. "We'll travel by night for the time it will tae to reach the mountains, in order not to be seen! And we won't use any fire."

"Well, if that isn't a plague and a nuisance!", Pippin shouted on a half-indignant half-desperate tone. "No fire, and travel again by night! All because of a pack of crows!". He rose his eyes towards the sky with a pitiful look, "and I had hoped for a really good meal tonight…"

"Well, Peregrin Took", Gandalf started calmly, "You can go on hoping... For there will probably be unexpected feast ahead of you. For myself, I should look forward some good tobacco and a little fire to warm up my old feet, but we cannot linger on these comforts. One thing is certain, however…", he adjusted his blue hat on his head and rose his eyes towards the whiteness of the mountain, "it will get warmer the further we travel to the South

These sentences quite enigmatic, made them all silent for awhile. Each of them were  picturing the flames of Mordor and Barad-dûr and other horrors – imaginary and real – that would wait for them down there...

[To be continued]

************************

_Yeah, I know, no trace here of the « time-traveling warriors »… But the action needs to place itself and Legolas needs to learn more about his strange dream.  
  
_

_I didn't talk much of the Dream in this chapter. But when he faced Frodo, Legolas understood an element from his dream __à__ he made an evolution by himself.   
Now, will he be able to talk about it to Gandalf ? And will Gandalf be able to help him ?;-)  
And what is that thing that Aragorn noticed about Legolas?_

_More to come in next episode ;-)_

Reviews, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee_? *___*_


	3. Cold as Stone

**_Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's character is mine :,(… *sad sniffle* Yet, I borrow them with great joy for this new fic_**_ ^___^_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE ELVES   
_Chapter Three - Cold as Stone_**

The sun was now completely up in the sky, even though the sky had still some pinkish colors due to the proximity of the sun with the horizon. No noise could be heard in this cold morning. Only an attentive ear would have been able to hear the song of the snow of which the crystals were melting or forming. This "song" was somehow restful for Aragorn, whose turn was for the watch. It helped him not to feel deaf in this absence of noise, and to keep his attention aware. But also, it would amplify any other sound that would reach them. 

He turned again towards the entrance of the cave where they had found shelter for the day. It wasn't really a cave, more a 5 or 6 feet deep pit in the wall of the mountain. But it was better than nothing. They were going to have to travel by night for some time on, in order to avoid the spy-birds sent by Saruman. The day was their enemy, now. But to travel by night in the snowy mountain wasn't really hard, for the light of the moon, reflected on the whiteness of the snow, was giving them almost the same accurate sight than in full day. It was the third day since they had left the plain and had started climbing the mountain of Caradhras.

The thought that the lack of sun could be distressing for one of them brought Aragorn's attention back to Legolas' curled shape, laying directly on the stone floor not very far from Boromir. Aragorn frowned and walked slowly towards Legolas in order to observe him. When they had stopped earlier, the hobbits had collapsed, exhausted. They had barely opened their bag to take a little food. They had nibbled a piece of bread, and had gathered one against the others to sleep with a little heat. Gimli had quickly imitated them in his corner. Boromir had sit in other side without talking, a pensive look on his face, and many minutes had passed before he had laid down on the stone floor, using his shield as makeshifts pillow, and covering himself with his cape to shelter himself from the cold. Gandalf had sit near the entrance, and had smoke a little of his hobbit weed before letting the sleep win over him.

But Aragorn remembered it now. When they had stopped at that place, Legolas had made a quick checking walk to be sure no danger would arrive on them and that the surroundings were safe. Then after a few minutes, he had joined the group, had nodded to Aragorn that everything was fine while the latter was preparing himself for his first watch; then the elf, without another word, had laid down on his left side on the cold and hard stone, and had fallen asleep at once, without even taking the time to cover himself with something against the cold. Without even trying to find a place less exposed to the cold morning breeze.

Aragorn crouched near Legolas and observed him. In his sleep, he looked so much like Boromir, sleeping not very far from him… Not really physically, but rather in their way of sleeping. And that was where the problem was. Aragorn felt the anxiety gaining him and clenched his jaws. For Legolas wasn't actually sleeping with the light elfish sleep, but rather with a deep comatose sleep so alike the mortals'. In normal times, he would have woken up straight, just by having the ranger approaching him. And when he saw Legolas' closed eyes, Aragorn got the confirmation of what he was suspecting for many days now…

Something was wrong with the elf… For elves usually slept with their eyes opened. The only moments you could see and elf sleeping with his eyes closed was if that elf was hurt, sick, or psychologically down. Aragorn knew very well that wounds of illness were things the elves got rid quite easily. But a mental hurt, could be lethal for these creatures. Mental hurts could be of various sources, but Aragorn knew one particularly fatal for the elves: a broken heart. The expression humans had created in their own language, could find its while meaning for the elves. An elf, whose heart was suffering of a love-broken-heart or the grief of a loved one's death, was just waiting for death to come.

Aragorn frowned. He knew Legolas for long, and had never felt the elf had a romance in his mind. Perhaps that the evil had another source…

Now that he had the confirmation that Legolas wasn't right, the ranger wouldn't stay there looking. Even thou he ignored the source of the wrong, he had absolutely to find out how serious it was. He raised his hand and touched the elf's cheek. He was surprised by the coldness of his skin. The elves had a lower body temperature than the humans. But *this* cold? It seemed that in this type of sleep, Legolas wasn't able to regulate his body temperature anymore. Aragorn estimate he could survive his watch turn without his cape. It wouldn't be the first time he'd find himself in the cold. But if Legolas was weakened, it was better to avoid a hypothermia that wouldn't do any good. And also, Aragorn wanted to test an experience…

He removed his cape and put it on the ground between Legolas and Boromir. Then, moving to the other side, he passed his arms under the elf, one under his shoulders and the other under his knees, in order to raise him from the ground and lower him on the makeshifts cover. That's how he noticed a disturbing detail: Legolas had absolutely no reaction to the manipulation he was undergoing. He was completely letting himself go in Aragorn's arms like a duster doll, his head tilted back and his arms falling on the cold stone. Aragorn, raising him from the floor, realized the elf was heavier than usual. He panicked, recognizing the symptoms of someone whose life had left the body, and half-lowered Legolas' body to the floor, the hand that was under his knee moving quickly to his throat to feverishly search a pulse.

For a moment, still holding Legolas against him, Aragorn found no sign of heartbeat. Even his fingers placed under the elf's nose found no trace of breathing. How long had it been since Legolas stopped breathing? How long since his heart stopped beating? Aragorn felt panic overwhelming him and forced himself to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down. He placed again his palm flat on the elf's throat and closed his eyes, trying to erase all trace of panic and focus totally on the sensation his hand could perceive.

He was feeling bad… He should have talked about it earlier. It has been days since he had realized that Legolas was sleeping with his eyes closed. He should have asked questions earlier, or even talked about it to Gandalf. It was perhaps too late for that now… Too late for a lot of things, actually…

Then he perceived it… A very weak pulse, so weak, that he had first thought of an echo of his own pulse. But after he paid attention to his own heart beats, he had realized that the rhythms were different. He focused on Legolas and realized that his pulse was perhaps weak, but regular. He let go in a relief sigh the air he had contained in his lungs without noticing it.

The worst hadn't been reached. But it didn't solve out the problem that Legolas was in bad shape. Aragorn raised his hand from the elf's throat to his eyes, and delicately, he raised one of his eyelids.

Legolas' eyes weren't showing the whites, as he had first feared, but were gazing straight before him. Yet, the pupil didn't react to the sudden exposition to the light, and again Aragorn felt the anxiety eating his heart. He had already seen this type of reaction in some humans. Even though they were still breathing, they weren't reacting to the sounds or physical manipulation, and their eyes seemed dead. Death was what always followed a few moments afterwards.

Panic was there again. And the fact that he ignored what had caused this state for Legolas, was aggravating the situation. He raised Legolas a little, and shook him slightly. "Legolas… Legolas, wake up! Wake-up, damn it!!"

Gandalf was dragged from his sleep by Aragorn's voice, and the panic he perceived in it made him open his eyes instantly. He saw the ranger, kneeling near Legolas, laying on the floor, and holding the elf against him with one arm, shaking him or slapping slightly his face, repeating his name ceaselessly. His voice wasn't too loud, not yet, or everybody would have been awake on the spot, but Boromir, being at less than a meter form them, open also his eyes and rose on his elbow. Being closer than Gandalf, he noticed instantly the elf's lack of reaction, even if he ignored the problem of closed eyes in an elfish sleep. All he could see, was that Legolas wasn't reacting at all to Isildur's heir calls; and even if he admitted he knew far less about the elves than the ranger did, the son of Gondor felt that there was a problem… A problem perhaps really serious…

The first question that came to Boromir's mind was what had happened while he'd been sleeping, and since when was he sleeping? A fast glance to the outside glow told him that a very short time had passed since he had curled inside his cape to get some well-earned sleep; so, when he saw Legolas with no reaction, he couldn't understand…

Aragorn couldn't understand either. Legolas had come back from his inspection, had nodded to him with a slight smile to ensure him that there were no danger; at that very moment, there were no trace of fatigue or illness in the elf. Then he had laid down on the floor, and by the time Aragorn had taken his sword and cape, he was already asleep…

And now, he had all the look of the one dying in his arms. Gandalf moved quickly closer and placed himself in front of Aragorn, Legolas' inert body between them. The istari frowned: with such a treatment, the elf should have woken up long go. Aragorn breathed deeply. "LEGOLAS, WAKE-UP, PLEASE!!!"

The elf was the only one who didn't wake up.

He was again standing on the green hill in front of the big human city, the High-Trees city as he called it. His dream had again this implacable familiarity that wasn't leaving him for more than two months. Without really understanding the real nature of the thread that seems to hover everything, Legolas felt his heartbeat accelerate under the effect of a panic-fear that was extending inside of him. Yet, what could he fear in the middle of human kids playing on the playground, and whose laughs seemed to fill the atmosphere? The sun had risen and the day looked like being glorious… And parents as children seemed to enjoy this serene day.

Legolas turned on his right and saw the little red haired girl, sitting away from the others one of one those constructions of bright colors and strange material, and gazing towards the sky with her clear and so adult eyes – even if Legolas estimated she didn't look past 5 or 6 year old.. He felt like he had to talk to her, to try to turn her away from the automatic gesture she was doing every night in his dream: showing the sky.

Gandalf examined Legolas' eyes, measured his pulse and his reaction- or rather his *lack* of reaction. All of them were now awake and alarmed at the sight of Legolas. Each asking his neighbor if he knew something about what had happened. Even Gimli, who had never hid his animosity against the elf, looked worried. None of the hobbits had also ever seen Aragorn in such a state in the past. Apparently, during their sleep, something had happened, something that even he couldn't understand, for they had heard the vague explanations that the ranger had given to Gandalf. The magician had lowered Legolas on Aragorn's cape and had placed the palm of his hand on the elf's face, his fingers apart, whispering something that sounded like an incantation, his eyes closed.

Frodo felt guilt flowing into his heart. He had no idea what had provoke this state in Legolas, but suspected somehow that the ring he was bearing was responsible, directly or indirectly. He was staring at Aragorn with his big blue eyes. On the ranger's face feature, he could read that Legolas was a long-time friend, and that he feared the worst. Frodo himself didn't know Legolas too well, had barely spoke to him before, but never would he have wished ill to this creature. And for the first time also, Frodo was observing Aragorn on the verge to loose control. He could guess what the ranger was feeling: in the middle of a fight, you know that the risk to loose one of your friends exists; but here, Legolas' death would be brutal and unexplained… For Legolas had apparently no wounds.

Aragorn was staring at Gandalf with an anxious look, trying to guess what the istari was discovering into the elf's mind. After a moment, Gandalf opened his eyes and frowned, laying Legolas gently on the floor. Aragorn had his eyes eating his face. Gandalf raised one last time Legolas' eyelids before closing them, and raised a little.

"It is so strange", he started with a pensive tone; all the other members of the fellowship were literally hanging to his lips. Aragorn had placed his hand of Legolas' cold brow and raised his eyes towards the magician. "What's wrong with him?". He was trying to remain calm, but Frodo suspected him to be about to explode.

"It seems…", Gandalf interrupted himself, still thinking about it before going on, "it seems that he's in a trance…"

Legolas had difficulties to move, as if his feet were glued on the ground. It seemed, now that he wanted to do something else than being just a spectator as he had always been in the previous dreams, that his muscles were fused with lead. After a gigantic effort, he managed to make one step… Only one step towards the strange little girl…

And the little girl raised her hand towards the sky, an expression of immense sadness and fatality in her eyes. Fear took grip on Legolas and he felt himself dragged away by a flow of screaming lava. Instinctively, he knew he was about to assist the most terrific spectacle of the world. He turned to face the city…

"He is in a trance? ", Aragorn asked in a voice not very reassured. He was ignoring if what the old magician had said meant good of bad for Legolas. Due to the state the elf was in, it wasn't probably a lovely experience. Gandalf raised his eyes towards the ranger and what he said next increased the feeling of guilt that was inside Aragorn for a long moment already.

"Did he have a strange behavior lately?", the old magician asked in a tone of voice that the ranger found strangely calm. How could one remain calm while one of your friends was probably dying in front of you?

Aragorn nodded, remembering the detail he had noticed way earlier, and about which he had always delayed the discussion. Why? Passing the whole situation in his mind, Aragorn could find no possible answer…

"He was sleeping with his eyes closed… For quite a long time now…". He took a deep breath, trying to gather all the details that he would forget about. "When he was waking up, he was behaving a little strangely…"

"Strangely, how?", this time, Gandalf's voice was more pressing. He was probably in haste to determine the nature of this "trance" in the elf. Aragorn looked at Legolas' expressionless face and his eyes so strangely closed. "He just looked a little worried, or puzzled…". He remembered how the elf – once so jovial when he was waking up (and the first one to wake up, by the way) – had lately become the waking-up-red-lantern, and was unnaturally silent. Damn it! Everybody should have noticed this detail and wondered about it! He felt guilty not to have reacted earlier. The fact that he had to watch over the hobbits wasn't an excuse.

Probably guessing the kind of internal torments happening inside Aragorn's mind, Gandalf contented himself on grunting while nodding. "It's possible he had been in this kind of state already in the past and that no one realized it…" He was trying to remove the feeling of guilt he could feel inside Aragorn. He himself should have seen that something was wrong in the elf.

Braving the forbidding - that he had himself sep up – to make a fire, for fear of the Saruman's spy-birds, at least while they would be on this side of the mountain, Gandalf walked towards the freight borne by Billy the poney – skillfully hidden behind some rocks at the entrance of the cavern – and took an armful of twigs that he arranged on the floor, not very far from Legolas. His affiliation with the fire elementals made quickly appear a reddish flame that started to lick avidly the dry branches.

"Under the effect of a trance, he's perhaps having a vision", Gandalf started. "Perhaps something that's repeating night after night. Or a revelation of something happening somewhere on Middle-earth…" Hearing those words, Boromir got an unintentional crispation of the muscles of his face and cast towards the elf a scrutinizing look. The elf might as well be in contact with one of these occult powers and revealing their positions to their enemies day after day – perhaps even without realizing it… Unconsciously, Boromir passed again in his memory his animosity against the elf after the "incident" at the Council of Rivendell.

"Whatever it is", Gandalf went on, "if he's really in a trance, he is defendless towards the external world. And in an environment such as this", he glanced towards the snow and the north wind outside the cave, "cold could have unfortunate consequences on him".

The flames were growing, diffusing a vague glow in this morning light. The column of heat rising from the fire was altering the vision one had of the objects on the other side. Gandalf lifted Legolas' inert body and placed him closer to the fire, still on Aragorn's cape. "Go sleep, you all", he said for the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli. "All we can do now is waiting for his awakening".

The old magician turned towards Aragorn who was watching Legolas' lifeless face with certain unease. "We have absolutely to present his body temperature to drop even more", he said in a low voice, "He already went relatively low", he added, glancing at the elf on the floor, then turned again towards Aragorn. "Keep him close to the fire, and stay with him so that the heat remains. Talk to him, also… He must wake up… He's perhaps an elf… But if he remains too long in this trance, and even with the meager heat you can provide, this cold might be lethal…". Around them, all the members of the fellowship had reached their sleeping place, but all of them were throwing anxious glances towards the elf.

Aragorn lowered his eyes on Legolas, laying unconsciously on his left side, on his cape near the tiny fire wood, and understood what the old magician meant. The elf's clothes were perhaps made of a variation of leather, the outside cold could reach him like anyone elf. And the fire alone would not be enough to provide him enough heat. Suddenly, the situation seemed like a déjà-vu for the ranger. He smiled weekly to the memory that was coming back to his mind. Slowly, he laid down on his cape, right behind Legolas, his own body making a shield against the cold north wind that was insinuating itself into the cave. Carefully, as if he feared to wake the elf up – even thou this would be the best thing every happening to him – Aragorn passed his right arm under Legolas' arm, hugging his waist, and the other arm under the elf's lithe body, his hand moving up to his chest. He tightened his hold under Legolas' body was resting comfortably against his.

For a moment, Aragorn got the unpleasing sensation that he was manipulating a corpse, for Legolas' complete inertia had this morbid side, and again he wondered how he would react if his friend was dying right now in his arms. He tried to chase that thought away from his mind, and placed his head on the side of the elf's throat, in order to be able to blow warm air to this point between the ear and the jaw. He knew from experience that this point was particularly efficient when you had to warm someone. It was Legolas himself who had taught him this, almost forty years ago.

Aragorn closed his eyes as a moment from the past flashed in his mind. In a blink, he saw himself, five years old, laying on his left side near a small fire, his hair still drenched from his recent fall into the river. Behind him, arms passed around his waist to maintain the boy against him, was Legolas, his look of an eternal teenager unchanged. The elf's thin features face was leaning on the side of the boy's head, his nose buried behind Aragorn's ear, and his lips softly blowing warm air between his ear and his haw.

It was the very first time Aragorn met Legolas of Mirkwood…

And now, almost forty years later, in a situation so similar, it was Aragorn's turn to protect Legolas. If the elf hadn't changed at all during all those years; and while he felt his frail look, hiding a strength and speed unusual and unsuspected, Aragorn had gained in stature, strength and power. He wasn't anymore this five years old child who had almost drowned after he fell into a Rivendell river. He had gained in self-assurance, but had lost the carefree attitude of his childhood.

Aragorn was regretting, and rather often these latest moments, the time where his most important preoccupation were to escape the elves' watching if he wanted to accomplish one of his pranks. Sometimes, he wanted to return to that time of his life, and never leave it…

"Legolas… Wake-up…", he whispered softly to his ear, holding the elf even more tightly against him, as if he wanted to hold this escaping life, "Open your eyes… Come back to me, Legolas…". Suddenly he realized that had he not have this incident when he was a child, he'd have never learned from Legolas the technique that would perhaps save him today…

Sometimes, fate had a playful mind…

Legolas looked at the sky. He wanted to open his mouth to protect, to scream. Never had he gone so far in this dream, suddenly he wanted to be out, at any price. But no sound came out of his throat. It was too late.

The sky became bright white as a second sun rose from the horizon, magnificent and terrific. Then everything exploded, under the effect of a shockwave wiping everything on its way, and with an intense heat withering everything around it. Legolas saw a fire wave rolling from the horizon, blackening everything on its way, turning trees, houses, towers and roads into a pile smoking slags. Then the wave reached the playground…

Legolas opened his eyes suddenly and the only thing he first saw was the flames so closed to him. His breathing accelerated under the effect of the panic. Aragorn's hands, placed against his torso and his abdomen, felt at once the elf's agitation, and Aragorn opened his eyes, realizing he had almost fell asleep. Judging from the light inside the cave, he estimate that almost two hours had been since he had laid down near Legolas to try to heat him up and to take him out of his trance.

Two hours fighting death

He rose his head to see if Legolas was really awake, or if this jerky breathing he was feeling under his hands wasn't a crisis announcing greater evil. The humans he had seen in coma had lost their capacity to breathe normally few moments before their death. Without placing the origin of it, a dark thought hit the ranger's mind like a cold and oppressing certitude: Legolas would die soon… As if Death had just withdrawn a little to better catch him later. Unconsciously, in a protective gesture, or as if he wanted to stop the flow of time, Aragorn tightened his embrace.

But he felt relief the next moment, as Legolas' eyes were wide open; but they were staring at the flames with fear, or even terror. Then suddenly, Legolas screamed and projected himself brutally backwards, as if he wanted to make the biggest distance between himself and the fire, dragging Aragorn in his movements. Startled by this sudden display of strength after the apathy of the latest hours, Aragorn got the reflex to tighten his hold on the elf to try to calm him down. "It's all right, Legolas! It's over! It's over!!!". The elf was incredibly strong, as a nerve ball under thin muscle. Aragorn felt he'd have difficulties to contain him if the panic crisis was lasting any longer.

At that very moment, Legolas realized he wasn't anymore on the playground of his dream, but that he was laying on some stone floor and that someone was behind him, arms passed around him. He twisted in order to half-turn and saw the ranger who was looking at him with the same worries and compassion into his eyes as a parent trying to explain to the young terrorized elf that there were no giant spider hidden under his bed.

"Aragorn?", was the first word he ever pronounced. It seemed to him that his voice was raucous so much his throat was dried. The ranger, getting the confirmation that Legolas was against controlling himself, released his hold. Legolas took the opportunity to half-rise and looked around him.

For a moment, he felt disoriented, looking the cave in which he was, the members of the fellowship who had just woken up in a blink at his scream, and the fire burning not very far from him. It was on the fire that his look stopped during a long moment, making him completely unaware of the hobbits exclamations: "Hey, Legolas is awake! Look!"

His attention was diverted from the fire by the feeling of a hand on the side of his face. He turned and saw Aragorn who was staring at him with an anxious look, his eyebrows frown. The elf frowned also, his eyes asking a silent question to the ranger. Aragorn moved slowly his hand away from Legolas' face. "You are burning…". Aragorn didn't find it a good sign, especially after the cold that had invaded him recently. Even for average humans, this temperature meant fever. So for an elf… Aragorn realized that Legolas had left the icy trance, just to be soon facing the hallucinations that his fever would provoke.

Legolas blinked. He couldn't understand Aragorn's behavior, nor why he had woken up with the ranger so close to him... Nor why all the others were looking at him as if he was a miraculous one.

[to be continued ;-) ]

*************

_That's it, now you know which point Aragorn had observed in Legolas: that the elf was sleeping with his eyes closed, which is generally a bad sign for the elves._

_Sorry if it took so long to update… This chapter was really huge and I never got either the time or the courage to sit down in front of the PC, and starting the translation from the French version. Little by little, Legolas' dream is revealed to us… But the worst is yet to come ;-)_

_Ebony: I hope your mother changed her mind and let you access to the internet. It's always sad when you have to cut off all the relations with your friends when you don't have access anymore to the web… It sometimes reminds us that just a few years earlier, there was *no* internet at all. (and trust me… we could live! Once... yet now it would be impossible to turn backwards ;p )_

_Psyco101: wow! Motivated :)))) I know chapter two didn't bring a lot of thing news from the book/movie. But as I told it to you in the mails, chapter 3 would really be different ;) Of course, as the action is about a fellowship trying to reach Mordor to cast a ring into the fires of mount doom (and accessorily trying to escape a danger aiming the elf of their gang), there will be events that will remind the book/movie ;) Yet, for the translation that you wanted to do with the help of your French teacher, I think you might want to try it, for you'll gain time compared to the time it takes me to update the translation here ;-)_

_Elentari Manwe: hey, your French isn't bad :) So I guessed you too ran to the French version to read chapter 3 and 4, right? ;p_

_Aireroswen: give the girl a cigar!!!!  We have a winner here ;-D_

_Soulsearcher: thanx for the spelling info about "istari" instead of "ystari" :-)_

_Thanx also to Starshadow, Madmaddie, darkfeather22, Slea, Saiyan-girl-cheetah, doggypal, lotr-junkie, Legacy, Artemisa, Oceansun and Zelf, for your reviews :)))))_

_Will Legolas explain his dream to Gandalf as he originally planned? Or will he built a fortress around him instead? Onto an angsty chapter 4 soon…;-)_

_Reviews, puleeeeeeese? *_______*_  
_(it's always interesting to read what you think about the things we do ;-) )_


	4. A mind of Solitude

_**Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters is mine :,(... *sad, sad sniffle*, but I borrow them happilly anyway for this fic ^___^**_

_**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
**THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE ELVES**  
**Chapter Four– A Mind of Solitude **

"You're coming from afar, master elf..."

Legolas turned his head towards Sam. The round hobbit seemed both relieved and uneased. The others were displaying the same kind of face expression, even Gimli... As if some calamity had occured during his sleep...

_His sleep..._

Legolas' gaze became distant as flashes from his dream were flooding back into his memory. Despite his body temperature - or perhaps _because _of it - Legolas felt a shiver moving along his spine. That reaction was not unnoticed to Gandalf, who sat in front of the elf, passing his hand on his forehead wet with sweat. Legolas shuddered with the contact, realizing at that very moment that his internal torments were visible physically... And, as most elves, he was seeking for discretion and hated to be the center of everyone's attention. All these gazes focused on him... He felt panic reaching him...

But why should he fear the fellowship? It was completely pointless... Legolas realized he was still under his dream's influence. He wanted to run away, to run in the fresh air of the night, under the stars... To forget the burning shine of the second sun... To forget the approaching fire...

Unconsciously, he shifted his eyes towards the burning fire close to him, and Gandalf saw his gaze becoming vacant... He felt Legolas shivering under his palm, but knew it had nothing to do with the actual contact. He moved his hand away, slowly. Legolas blinked and tried to display an innocent and quite look. He wanted to return to his quiet and anonymus state as fast as possible...

"What happened, Legolas?", Gandalf asked in a neutral tone. Only his gaze was betraying his worries, but also all the questions that were jamming in his mind.

_Tell him... Tell him about your dream...!_

"Nothing", Legolas had a weak smile and waved the problem away. "Just a nightmare..."

_Tell him about the flames, you stupid elf!! Tell him about the way your dream always comes back... This is your only chance !!!_

"I think it's something more than just a nightmare, young Greenleaf...", Gandalf went on, and at that very moment, he saw a glint of fear and unease in Legolas' eyes. He frowned slightly, then understood. The usual elven fairy of shyness had made no exception over Legolas' craddle, and there were now too many pairs of eyes focused on him.

So much courage he had to gather at the council of Elrond, to face them all and defend Aragorn against Boromir's assaults! So far Gandalf could remember, Legolas never had too much troubles being in the center of the attention, as long as he didn't have to show any weakness... to feel like a dead weight for the people around him to carry along. This was more than the elf's pride could hold.

In front of him, the elf was motionless. Then the light in his eyes disappeard and he waved slightly with his hand, as if to brush the matter away.

"Probably the lack of light", Legolas started, "or the fact to be obliged to sleep under stone...". His tone was light. Just a slight trembling in his voice prooved that the elf hadn't gather all his strength back. But with the passing seconds, his self-trust flooded back inside of him.

"Don't worry about me...", he said with a weak smile, slowly rising on his feet.

_You fool! You always seeked for this opportunity! Tell him!_

"I should get some rest once we'll be allowed again to travel in full light".

Gandalf sighed when he saw Legolas starting his retreating movement towards the outside of the cave. The elf wouldn't talk. It was soo bad that the familly spirit, uniting the members of this fellowship, didn't seem to reach Legolas the same way. Was it due to his great age? Some months in a man's life were perhaps enough for great bonds to be forged... But for an elf, reaching almost his three thousand years of age, some months could be just like a blink of an eye... The old magician's gaze met Aragorn's darker one, and he saw that the ranger had come to the same conclusions.

"We shall talk whenever you wish, Thranduillion", Gandalf said softly. Legolas paused, then turned a tensed smile to Gandalf before leaving the cave.

The magician turned to the rest of the fellowship. "So you heard, everything's fine, and there's nothing to fear, for now". His voice was soft and reassuring for the hobbits - the only one he perhaps managed to bluff. "Go back to sleep... Tomorrow will be a particulary hard day...". The hobbits hesitated for a moment. Frodo glanced for awhile towards the exit of the cave, which Legolas had used some moments before.

Gandalf turned then to Aragorn and spoke to him in a low voice. "Go with him... He'll probably want to remain alone but--", Gandalf interrupted himself for a moment, remembering the loneliness in which the elfe pleased to lock himself. Who else then Aragorn could break these walls and make him talk? The magician was almost sure that Legolas had been on the verge to tell him _something_, but that the initimidating presence of all the others had probably contributed to his silence and his departure.

Gandalf noticed Aragorn's intense gaze, and remembered he hadn't finished his sentence. He cleared his voice and went on: "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep again...". Aragorn nodded. He didn't want to go through the same thing again. The ranger stood, took his cape, his sword, and left the cave to find Legolas.

Frodo ought to feel reassured that Aragorn was taking care of Legolas, but a hint of worriness rose in him. He didn't like to know Aragorn far from him. He frowned. Since when had he started to rely on Aragorn, to trust him with his life? Hadn't he ever see Gandalf as the Protector? Frodo gathered his blanket around him, trying to find a meager sensation of heat, but sleep was late to reach him. Too much questions were in his mind...

At a short distance, Gandalf was smoking his pipe in little puffs, remembering Legolas' vague gaze as he watched the flames... wondering if there could be a link with his dream... He bit slightly the tip of his pipe, looking in the direction of the exit of the cave...

Yes, there 'could' be a link. A link _terrible _for them all ...

**[to be continued]**

*************

_That's it... after almost a year without an update, a New Chapter has come!!! :D  
I can say almost a year, for I am at the extreme limit... Tomorrow would have actually BEEN a year! ;)  
(pfew! just in time ;) )  
*cough*  
Ok, so as I meant: sorry for this delay, I've been taken in a lot of projects (including movies :) ), and I went on with the french version of this fic (the chapter 20 should come up tomorrow evening ^^; )  
I'll try to make more updates to this fic than in the past (almost) year ;-)_

_**GOBLZ:** OH MY GOSH, you're KILLING ME HERE! I just found this fic like an hour ago and I LOVE IT!!!! I hope you update soon!  
**SLEA:** I have to admit you have kept my attention for three chapters, and now i impatiently await the next. well met.  
**PARIS:** Oh pleaze keep going! U have the best story's!  
_

_--- Again, sorry for the delay, you three... but me happy that you liked the story :D *hugs*_

_~~~~~_

_**MelanieKS:**_

_ Haha! Cigar! *laughs* ;)  
I am so glad you updated. I was beginning to worry that it would never be... *sigh*  
^^;;;;;;;;;;_

_ Wonderful chapter, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time.   
Hopefully you didn't fall :D_

_ I was fearing for Legolas' well-being, biting my nails wondering what was going to happen next.   
And I know that some people are going to think that the proximity with Aragorn and Legolas   
close to the end will seem like slash(hopefully not), I think it truly shows just how deep their friendship goes. Nice touch. ;)  
Thankx :D  
I'll make more updates soon ;)_

_~~~~~_

_**CELEBLAS ELENTARI MANWE:**_

_ Hi HI, it's me again! lol, no I actually lost this story, Sorry, I really do have to get organized.   
I only remembered it when you e-mailed me, so I didn't get the chance to try and read the   
French version of this, I emphasize 'try' because my french really is bad but...anyway.   
Too bad (sniffles), otherwise, you'd get the opportunity to discover the continuation of the story in the french version (19 chapters actually ;) Much to the motivation to learn french, perhaps? ;-) )_

_ I love this chapter! it's totally great, So Legolas is a fevery and hulucienative? hmmm, well I hope Aragorn and Gandalf figure out what's wrong with him.  
Trust the elf's paranoid mind to make the suspens last a little ;-)_

_~~~~~_

_**SKYE**:_

_ Oh man I reallk wish I was taking a french class instead of spanish...   
How is spanish, compared to english, by the way? :)_

_ I really want to know more! But this was an excellent chapter, and I loved   
how Aragorn protected Legolas the same way as Legolas had done to him.   
Yup :,-)... Those two have still a lot to discover about their past and their future ;)_

_~~~~~_

_**NARWENYA**:_

_ REALLY GOOD!!!!!! =)  
plz write more! it's a really good story  
poor poor legolas, but still, the story is really good  
Thanx a lot ^____________________^_

_~~~~~_

_**MADMADDIE**:_

_It's a brilliant chapter!  
Thanks :))))_

_~~~~~_

_**DAYLIGHT**:_

_ Very intriguing, but I must say that the grammar is horrible.   
I'll post a re-edited version of it. (almost) one year ago since last chapter... Did I improve? :)_

_~~~~~_

_**CAROLYN CSOHJV**_

_ urgh, you STILL haven't updated? MORE!!! MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!!!!!!!!!!   
PLEEZE!!! PLEEZEPLEEZEPLEEZEPLEEZEPLEEZE!!!!!!!!!! I'M ON MY KNEEZ HERE,   
I'M REALLY BORED AND I REALLY REALLY NEED TO READ SOME GOOD   
LITERATURE (WITHOUT LEAVING THE COMPUTER)!!!!!!!!!!   
Thanks :)_

_ I'LL... I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF I GET MORE RIGHT AWAY, BUT IT WILL BE GOOD!!!   
I KNOW, I'LL LET YOU BORROW THE CHARACTERS FOR AWHILE! YA, I OWN THEM SO I   
CAN MAIL THEM TO YOU!! AND MONEY! LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY, AND GOLD AND   
JEWELS AND A LEAF OF LORIEN AND FINE CLOTHES AND A GOOD SWORD AND A MAGIC   
STAFF AND ONE OF THE RINGS OF POWER! WHICHEVER ONE YOU WANT!!   
AND LOTS OF OTHER THINGS TOO,   
Hmmm... What about some Lembas? :)  
"Lembas! The elven shaman's bread! :D One bite can make you high for a whole week ;-) "_

_ BUT ONLY IF YOU UPDATE RIGHT AWAY!! PLEEZEPLEEZEPLEEZEPLEEZEPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEZZZZZEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(P.S. SORRY ABOUT THIS REVIEW,   
No need to be soerry, I found it funny :D_

_ BUT I'M REALLY HYPER AND BORED AT THE SAME TIME, WHICH IS REALLY BAD COMBO,   
ESPECIALLY SINCE I JUST HAD CHOCOLATE CAKE AND COFFEE!!!   
Berk!!!! So much sugar ^^; *refrains from puking*  
Of course, if I was to tell you some recipes of mine, I'm not sure your last meal would remain 'in place' ;-)_

_ IF YOU UPDATE RIGHT AWAY, I WON'T GIVE THE SAME REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER,   
I'LL GIVE DIFFERENT ONES, BUT IF YOU DON'T UPDATE, BEWARE THE WIERD AND TWISTED   
IDEAS COMING FROM A WIERD, TWISTED AND ABOVE ALL BORED MIND!!!!!)  
lol, I can't wait :))))))_

_~~~~~_

_**RYOKO LASGALEN:**_

_cool fic!! Oh.yeah, DBZ and LOTR rule, weird combo, but it works ;)  
You should read the revised version of WOLFBLOOD then ;-)_

_~~~~~_

_**PSYCO101**:_

_ Good. I like this. Just one question: are you native French speeking or English?   
French ;-)_

_ I'm just curious. But anyways this is good so far and I look forewards to the next instalment. Keep up the good work!  
Thanks :) I will (try) ! ;-)_

_~~~~~_

_**ZELDA SATURN MISTRESS:**_

_ Your fic is REALLY good! Please continue. Oh yeah. AND READ & REVIEW MY FICS!  
I did try when you sent me this review, but FF.net was down again :EEEE I didn't get any occasion later on... but I'll make another try ;-)_

_~~~~~_

_**STARSHADOW:**_

_ O... angst. Love it. I absolutely loved this chapter, the drama, the suspense!   
Thanks a lot :)))))_

_ Yeah, yeah, I think you portray the charcters well and really develope the story so that it's captivating.   
*blushes* #^____^#_

_ I want more!! Why does it have to be French? I took Spanish! Darn it.  
Wow! So many people did take spanish instead of french, these days ;-)  
Cheer up, more updates to come ^_____^_

_~~~~~_

_**TEMPLA OTMENA:**_

_ Hey! This fic is *really* great and so original.   
*wipes away some tears* thanx :,-)..._

_ You've also written the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas so well!  
*wipes away some other tears* :,-).........._

_ *hands on hips* I did notice, however that you haven't updated for a while...  
*runs for cover* ^^;;;;_

_ I need to read more about the dream and the Fellowships' reaction to Legolas' trance. You write so well!  
Thanks... Hope you'll like what you'll discover in the next chapters, then :,)  
Thanx for your review ^___~_

_~~~~~_

_**ERUANNA**:_

_ Excellent! The grammar is extremely accurate.   
Wow! Thanks :))))) (so different from Daylight's review, here ;-))) )_

_ Wonderful plot line! Supurb the way the dream slowly evolves...not to mention that fact that I love Elvish angst!   
Legolas is soooooo adorable in angst, no? ;-)_

_ Aragorn's reaction to Legolas' condition is remarkably realistic.   
Thanx :,)... Actually, I did dream of that sequence. It was easier after to remember what I dreamt and write it down ;-)_

_ Definately post more! (PLEASE?)  
Yup ^____^_

_~~~~~_

_**GOZILLA**:_

_ This is god!   
Nope, no god in Legolas' dream... Where did you read that? :-q  
(just kidding ;-) )_

_ Great job! Hope you will update soon! ^-^  
Yep :-)_

_  
_


End file.
